Is Love Real
by shikonjewel
Summary: *PG-13 for later chapters* Fred and George has finally started there joke shop and Fred decideds to pop the question to Angelina. George feels happy for him but he's upset. He decideds to have a drink. He almost gets raped but get's saved by a beautiful A
1. Ch 1 Meeting you for the first time

Sj: *crying*  
  
Lunar: Oh please! Shut up!!!!!  
  
Omake: *holds Sj* Oh shut up Lunar!  
  
Sj: *crys* DAMN IT!!!! All my files have been erased!!!!!!!!!!! WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Omake: Yes all that work down the drain......  
  
Lunar: So what's this story going to be called  
  
Sj: *sniff sniff* I don't know........I'll find out soon........I decided to quit on the servent,the tombrobber, and the soldier and When I first set my eyes on you........  
*sniff sniff* I'm sorry if you liked the stories........  
  
Omake: *nods*  
  
Lunar: *groans*  
  
Sj: enjoy this story.....  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter except Sakuya  
  
Story:*PG-13 for later chapters* Fred and George has finally started there joke shop and Fred decideds to pop the question to Angelina. George feels happy for   
him but he's upset. He decideds to have a drink. He almost gets raped but get's saved by a beautiful Auror. Is this love at first sight or love that hasn't been found   
for so long? George falls in love with her but doesn't know who she REALLY is. Will everything change again once she tells him who she really is? Maybe. But   
someone's after her and she's running. What will she do? Will George help her? Will she tell him who's after her? Plz read it! It's really good! Even my friends say  
it's good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred and George weren't normal teenagers. They were expert tricksters and nothing could stop them. They are trying to start a business! Weasley Wizard   
Wheezes! And now that there out of school and live in a house there starting there business..........  
George was careing a box into a small empty store in hogmeade. " Hey George come on hurry up!",yelled Fred from inside the store. " Yeah Yeah!   
Whatever! Don't rush me!",George yelled back. George and Fred were the Weasley twins. Are the best pranksters in Hogmeade! Fred popped his head in the   
door. " Come on George I have a date with Angelina tonight and I don't want to miss it! George please give me some advice! I want to pop the question as soon   
as possible!",he said going back in and takeing out a box from his pocket. Opening it it revealed a gold ring with diamonds.  
  
George rolled his eyes and smiled at his twin. " Fred It's just a date pop the question anytime you like! I'm definality sure she'll say yes! You did go to   
the yule ball with her!", said George. Fred closed the box and pocketed it. " George! This is Angelina! Angelina the one I love most! I just can't do it! It's to....to...."   
George cutted in. " scary, nerve recking, stuff?" Fred nodded. " George Angelina is my life my love my one and only! I can't belive I'm doing this!", he said going   
back outside to get another box.  
  
George smiled and went to unpack a few things. He opened a box in the back room and it revealed a few of Fred's things like pictures for decorations   
and forms. George noticed a picture and picked up the frame. He stared at it. It was a picture of Fred and Angelina. They were waveing and smileing at George.   
He smiled back at them but it seemed to brought a sad expression to his face. He set the picture back in the box and sat on the dusty couch. Putting his face   
in his face he said, " Why can't I find anybody to love?" He thought and thought. He always said that he had no time for women and that he is busy making   
Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He leaned back on the couch and thought some more.   
  
" Is this what I'm going to turn out to be?",he asked himself. " A person with no one to love and no family to start?" He hestated at the question but   
decided he was right. He wasn't a father, He wasn't in love, He doesn't have a girlfriend, nor does he have children. He sometimes would get a bit jealous at   
his twin for haveing a girlfriend. He wished badly that it would happen someday in his life. But what he didn't know was that it's going to happen earlier then   
he thought.  
  
~~  
  
Everything was set and it was dark. George sat in the back room at the desk makeing a list of ingredients for new inventions. Fred was out with his   
girlfriend soon to be wife. Mom was going to be proud George thought. It was 10:38 at night and he has made 2 list of ingredients. He decided to stop because   
he knew he was only doing that just to rid the thought of a girlfriend but it wasn't working. He rubbed his head in irratation. " ARG!! Damn it! How come I don't   
have a girlfriend?!",he said.  
  
He couldn't wait till the 2 days were up because the store was opening but he hoped that a pretty girl walked in the store to greet him. Something told   
him that he will met someone earlier then that but he didn't worry. He decided to retire and go home.  
  
Walking out of the store he locked it and pulled his jacket on. He started walking back to his house. Passing alleys and turning corners he stoped infront   
of the three broom sticks. " hmm....maybe I'll take a drink....",he said walking in. " I hope I don't get to drunk....."   
  
~~  
  
George stired in his sleep. " huh?",he said opening his eyes. He put his hand on his forhead. His vision was blurry and his head ached in pain. " Arg....  
ow why does my head hurt?",he complained as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. " Hey I'm at the store........Did I fall   
asleep on the couch when I finished my list? oh well.......I guess I'll go home now........",he said rubbing his hair. He then noticed that he had his jacket on and   
that his button up shirt was open. He blushed and thought why he had his jacket on and why his shirt was unbutton.   
  
He pushed the thought away after awhile and button his shirt back up. Putting his jacket on the stand he walked to the front and saw everything was   
set up but that's when he noticed that the store door was open so he walked over and pushed it open.  
  
" Come play with me Sakuya!",said a little girl. " Yes come play with us!", said a little boy. " Ok ok hold on!",she smiled. " Let me just take out my wand   
and I'm ready." She took her wand out and pointed it over the childrens heads. "sugar blast!",she said and her wand shot white sparkles out over the childrens   
heads and little sugar puffs fell from the sky. The children were jumping to get the sugar puffs in thier mouths. The girl smiled. " Enjoy kids.....",she said tightening   
her grip on a teddy bear.  
  
The girl had shoulder lengh black hair with green striks. She was a pale peach and had dark green eyes. Her white hands were carrying a teddy bear.   
She had pale pink lips that looked like they were frozen. But the one thing that George cared about was her beauty. She was beautiful even if she is pale. She   
was wearing a dark green hooded robe. " Mmmmmm tasty! Thank you Miss. Sakuya!", said the little girl. "No problem....how about you run along I have to go   
check on someone....",The girl called Sakuya said. The children nodded and ran except the little girl. Sakuya kneeled to met her height and said," What's wrong   
aren't you going to play with your friends?" The girl had a sad expression on. " I don't want to leave.....what if I'll never see you again?",she said.  
  
Sakuya smiled and shook her head. " Of course you'll see me again.....", she said back. The girl smiled weakly. " Does that mean your staying with us?"  
,she asked hopeing the answer is yes. Sakuya's smile faded. " No....I'm sorry.....I can't stay....I have my reasons....but you know what!",she said smileing again.   
The girl with a puzzled look said, " what?" Sakuya held the bear to her. " How about I give you this so you can remember me by?", Sakuya smiled. The girl smiled   
back and hugged the teddy bear. " Oh thank you miss. Sakuya! I love it! I promise I'll take good care of it!", she said practically hugging her. Sakuya hugged back   
and said," Now go play with your friends.....Goodbye...." Sakuya stood back up straight and waved the girl goodbye as she ran off.  
  
Sakuya sighed. " I wish I was still a child....",she said watching the children play. " You seem like a good mother..." Sakuya jumped at the voice and turned   
to see George leaning aganist the wall smileing at her. " Oh! Your awake!", she said running over to him. " Are you ok?" She put her hand on George's forehead.   
" huh? what do you mean I'm awake and that am I ok?",he said puzzled. Sakuya took her hand off his forehead and smiled. " You had a hangover last night you   
were at the three broomsticks last night! You were drinking!....",she said grinning. George blushed. " um.......ok.......how about you tell me the story inside?",he   
said looking around makeing sure that nobody heard her.   
  
Sakuya laughed. " It's still early George! Nobody's on the street but yea sure I'll come inside....",she said walking in. She walked into the back room and   
disappeared. George locked the door and walked into the back room. Sakuya was sitting on the couch makeing herself comfortable. " Now tell me what happened   
last night!", he said eagered to find out hopeing that he didn't have any sex.  
  
Sakuya laughed again. " Quit rushing....no you didn't have sex last night though I did wish.....",she blushed and covered her mouth. " opps did I say   
that?" George grinned and went to sit down with her. " Tell me about yourself.....",George said moving closer to her. Sakuya moved away. " Oh quit doing   
that George! That is so old! Now do you want to hear the story or not!",she yelled.  
  
" Hey wait how do you know my name!",he questioned.  
  
" Lucky guess?"  
  
" haha very funny tell me how do you know my name?!"  
  
" I'll tell you if you quit going into my face!"  
  
George noticed he was practically in her face and pushed himself back. " now! I'm going to tell you the story!",she said. George looked at her and   
listened carefully. Sakuya started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sj: THE END!!!!  
  
Lunar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Omake: No it's going to continue! Shut up!  
  
Lunar: Meany!  
  
Sj: Well anyways I don't feel sad I feel crappy!  
  
Lunar: Female hormonoes?  
  
Omake: No Immortality hormonos....  
  
Sj: *WHACK WHACK* That'll teach ya 2!  
  
Omake & Lunar: X_X  
  
Sj: Anyways I want at least 2 reviews about this story! Thank you for reading give me ideas k? I already know what I'm going to write for 2nd so give me ideas   
for 3rd! Thank you!!!! BYe bye!!!!! 


	2. Shut down story!

HIYA!!!  
  
I am sorry to say that I'm going to take down this story Is Love real I have no such interest in it anymore and that nobody reads this story I am sorry if you liked   
  
the story but I have other stories to continue. I really am Sorry! Please don't hurt me! Well in the future I might put it back up but for now read the following stories:  
  
The Cursed Talisman: beyond secrets by Fan girl on a leash  
  
Somewhere I belong by yours truly  
  
A Harmless Game of Truth or Dare by yours truly  
  
When I first set my eyes on you by yours truly again  
  
That'll keep ya busy! I'm trying to continue A harmless game of truth or dare and When I first set my eyes on you so hold your knickers up! Well see ya!!!!! 


End file.
